McHale Chronicles: Japan, Puns, and Snobbing PREV
by A.A. Wade
Summary: This is a preview of an upcoming story about Hunter McHale. Just an introduction. One-shot. Only narrator. Read and Review.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima. All my OC are original. They cannot be replaced. They cannot be stolen. If you do… I will send Mana, Setsuna, Kaede, Fei Ku, Chachamaru, Evangeline, and angry Zazie on you. If I did own Negima, let's just say Konoka and Setsuna would already be in a relationship, Kotarou would be here. A LOT. And maybe there would be more than 31 girls. BUM BUM . K, Bye.**

**Hello- Wait wait wait. WHO LEFT THE FREAKING BOLD ON? THAT WAS FOR THE DISCLAIMER OH MY FREAKING GOD ARE YOU STUPID. HOW ABOUT WHEN I COME INTO YOUR HOUSE WHILE YOU'RE SAYING GRACE AND THEN I MAKE YOU TURN INTO AN ALL CAPS RAGE? HUH? IM GUNNA CUT YOU! IM GOING TO TAKE MANA'S AK47 AND SHOOT YOU UNTIL YOU FLY TO RUSSIA. AND RIGHT NOW WE ARE IN AMERICA. NOT JAPAN. GOT IT. NOW TAKE IT OFF!**

AGAIN SOR—WHO LEFT THE CAPS ON? NOW IM PISSED. MANA AND KAEDE, LEAVE NO SURVIVORS.

*Technical Difficulties. Please Stand By And Enjoy Some Awesome Music From America. Thank You*

I come home in the mornin' light  
>My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right"<br>"Oh Mommy dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
>And girls, they wanna have fun<br>Woah girls, just wanna have fun"

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
>My father yells, "Whatcha gonna do with your life?"<br>"Oh Daddy dear, you know you're still number one  
>But girls they wan-<p>

*Thank You For Waiting. We Now Return You To Your Scheduled Program. Be Careful. Goodbye*

AND THAT'S FOR THE TIME WHEN YOU GAVE ME A CANNABUN AND NOT A DONUT! Now. I'm going to sit back down and we pretend this never happened.

Hello! Sorry about that. Chamo broke into the pantie closet. My name is A.A. Wade, and I'm here to give you about a heads up to my upcoming story, The McHale Chronicles: Japan, Puns, and Snogging. A Negima Fan Fiction. It follows the life of a young man named Hunter McHale.

Hunter is fifteen; has black Justin-Bieberish-Hair-That-Went-Wrong-And-Turned-Into-Mitchell-Musso-And-Then-Went-Straight-And-Looked-Good-Emo-Style hair. Hunter has that soothing male voice that everyone loves to hear but not in a sexual way, and it kind of has a Matt Barker tone to it .He has blue eyes is NOT emo. And trust me; you will see him in more than just Negima.

Hunter has a goal in life. He wants to be a Magister Magi. And to be a Magister Magi, he needs a Ministra Magi along with many other things. Why does he want to be a Magister Magi? Because he wants to rid the world of people like his mother. His mother was… let's just say not nice. She did a lot of bad things that made her get a 'time out.' One of these things was killing Hunter's father. Now Hunter doesn't know anything of his family after she ran away and abandoning Hunter at the step of a magical school called America's Johnson Magical School. He was raised by the maids and by the cooks and even used to tutor children.

Yes. That means he is smart. Yes, very. But not like, "I know everything and I'm so smart, and that makes me a cute ten year old redheaded English gentleman." He was smart enough to pass the test to enter the magic school with a free scholarship. He learned many things, preformed many spells, and made some friends. Mostly Mikayla, his best friend who will barely have any part in this story at all. Now, I don't want to spoil any more about Hunter except his other friend, Alice.

Alice is faerie. So, she can't be a Magistra Magi. What Alice can be is a charge. A charge is basically a Magister Magi's left hand. They can draw up pactio circle, put up some defensive barriers, and even more! But Alice, seeing she is a faerie, knows faerie magic. Alice has a mix of Emma Watson, and Selena Gomez. She has black pixie like hair and a Cyan color dress with silver transparent wings on her back. Alice is probably 7 ½ in.

Enough character bios, let's talk about the class. The class looks like the one from season two. Gold desk, looks like an auditorium, very pretty. But, the seat is switched around. A lot. Here is a chart. YAAAAY CHART TIME!

Eva Kotarou/Natsumi NOBODY

Chacha/Yuna Chisame/Yue Zazie/Mana

Satomi/H.L.M.* Konoka/Asuna Kakizaki/Haruna

Chizuru/Satsuki Kasuga/Chao Fumika/Akira

Madoka/Setsuna Nodoka/Ako Kaede/Fei Ku

Makie/Fuuka Sakurako/Ayaka Kazumi/Sayo

*Her Latest Mecha

Charts are fun. Anyways, you will see a lot of the PPPG. Poetry Puns Pointing Game, the one Mana and Zazie play. So what else should I say? How Sayo finds love in a tree? Or how Kakizaki goes on a date with someone. OH! Kotarou. Kotarou Inugami is from the manga. I put him in this story because he is awesome. Look him up.

Now it is time to say goodbye. I leave you all with a question. What is the school system in Japan? I don't understand it. If you know, leave it in a review. Thanks all and goodbye.


End file.
